


How Deep Is Your Love?

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [59]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Communication, Danger, Declarations Of Love, Doubt, Eventual Happy Ending, Exhaustion, Fear, Fear of Death, Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hidden Depths, Light Angst, Los Angeles, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mentioned Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Military Background, Military Backstory, Military Training, Mystery, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Ocean, Past, Protective Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Separation Anxiety, Silence, Training, Trapped, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, U.S. Navy SEALs, Unconsciousness, Underwater, Water, Worried Firefam, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Prompt: Buck and Eddie somehow fall into water and Buck is trapped behind debris. Eddie is pulling at the stuff trying to reach Buck. Buck reaches through a space in the debris and pulls Eddie in for a kiss before he shoves Eddie away and more debris falls between them. Eddie swims up to the surface and starts screaming in despair. Buck stays calm and somehow finds a way out. He pops up further away from everyone and has to walk back to the initial scene. He shows up like Eddie does in 3.15. *
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 415





	How Deep Is Your Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Did I finally finish this? Yes.
> 
> Did I alter the prompt a bit? Yes. 
> 
> Will I probably change it more like the grammar and wording a bit? Yes. 
> 
> Do I need to sleep? Yes.
> 
> Am I done with prompts? Sorta.

**_How Deep Is Your Love?_ **

There used to be a time not long ago that the thought of the ocean was terrifying. It still was to some degree but had become a regular amongst other fears.

It was what you didn't see coming that scared Buck most.

But that was just a stay thought as he and Eddie got ready to gear up as soon as they hit the pier.

A young boy had fallen over the pier due to an argument and shoving from his friend. Witnesses that called had seen him before the inflated sphere he was in began to descend among the waves.

"How much air could he have in one of those things?" Buck asked while they got close.

"What? Like ten, maybe fifteen at the most since he's smaller." Hen said thinking about it over the radio in reply to him.

"But if there's a hole and it's slowly being filled that's a lot less." Chimney said glumly.

Eddie was silent besides Buck.

He knew that the stay thought of it being his own child had crossed Eddie's mind just then.

"But we won't let that happen." Buck swore as they pulled up.

They jumped out and were assisted by the others in the truck soon being handed their tanks and belted harnesses after slipping into their suits quickly. 

Buck and Eddie were among their best swimmers and had training bested only by Amelia who was off today. So they were the go to for this right now.

They moved to get in the water as the others took up a position to receive the kid for medical attention once they surfaced.

"Other divers are being sent, but they're stuck behind a collision." Bobby said into their radios.

"We'll get to him before they get here." Eddie said. There was no doubt, or second guessing, hopefully. They would do it because they had to.

Buck began swimming, in sync with Eddie's movements as they started towards the area the others above the pier were pointing towards and shouting.

The kid had to be nearing the dangerous point of their air supply inside of that ball.

  
  


"The caller is still on the phone. They said they saw the ball go under the pier, out of view." Bobby shouted out to them before they were too far away.

It'd give them a direction once they made it over there.

They doubled their efforts.

As they swam they could see the bubble ball wasn't above the surface even slightly any longer. 

Thankfully they were fully prepared as they knew it was entirely possible and likely to happen just as it was.

Soon they were under the surface and fighting against the motions of the water while only having partial visibility.

Buck took lead as he was a faster swimmer and overtook Eddie from how they were side by side above.

There was barely enough light to see but those were definitely bubbles of air escaping to the surface as Eddie noticed a flicker down below them.

They made their way closer and saw what the kid was doing. While the boy couldn't get out and was terrified he'd turned on the flashlight on his phone and was screaming for help.

They each took a side but couldn't move the ball with the kid still in it. Eddie got Bucks attention at the giant ball being snagged on a pier pillar. 

Buck thought about what tools they had on them. If they could cut into the balloon-like ball near the puncture then they could maneuver the kid out. 

Eddie was already reading his mind. He brought out his knife and slowly motioned for the kid to try making them understand what was going to happen. 

Buck however told Eddie with his hand movements that he'd be the one to puncture the sphere while Eddie grabbed the kid.

Eddie agreed and handed over his knife. It made little sense of being one over the other but he knew there was little time and he'd taken swimming lessons to teach Christopher. 

They counted down with their fingers before Buck managed to stick the knife in. It was embedded for a moment before he moved out downward away from the kid or them. 

They only had one shot. Buck dropped the knife to get his hands on and rip the ball open more as the usual opening to it gave way easier than the other direction he was pulling it.

Eddie got his arm around the kid as he handed off his mouthpiece to give them air and held his breath. Buck got their leg free and let go of the remaining husk of the former play toy.

Now the kid was safe and they could resurface with him.

In the next second Buck was pushing away Eddie who had the boy and barely missed having his arm hit by debris.

The remains of supports had been disturbed by the large rush of air hitting under the pier.

Eddie and Buck moved further apart as Eddie ensured the kid wasn't hit by anything falling.

More of it was falling towards the inner portion in Buck's direction.

He continued to move until he was in a larger pipe that shielded him from a larger gate that could have broken or cut off a limb.

Eddie still had yet to take another breath with the kid in his arms retaining his air supply. Headlights drew his attention to something behind him.

Other divers had finally arrived.

He swam to hand off the boy to one of them now.

Eddie's lungs hurt from how long it'd been and how much he'd had to too in that amount of time.

Finally Eddie was able to give the child to one of the divers.

They had a spare breathing piece with them to give the boy having more prep time and gear.

Eddie took a breath from his own tank and moved to get back to Buck as one of the divers came to follow him knowing that they were told of two other divers that had a child they were rescuing.

  
  


He finally got back down to Buck along with the other new driver.

More and more bubbles were escaping from him. No.

Something must have damaged his tube during the chaos of the falling underwater debris.

Eddie swam closer and got footing on the ocean floor.

He assisted or tried to help Buck with what they found him doing.

The metal grate that had barely missed buck had come to be lodged in front of the large pipe blocking off any escape.

It was too heavy even with a third man down there now. 

Buck was losing air.

'No. Please. Damn it.' Eddie thought as he jerked the bars as fiercely as he could muster. But their strength wasn't enough.

Buck was shaking his head and waving his hand in a cut motion at his neck.

How could he want Eddie to stop? He wasn't gonna leave Buck down there. He couldn't.

Buck motioned at the other diver. First pointing at Eddie then up towards the surface.

It was then that Eddie realized what happened. In his struggle to get to Buck, to help his best friend, the man he loved like- his own tube has been nicked.

How had he not noticed?

'Buck.' Just. 'Buck!' Was in Eddie's mind at that moment.

The other diver shook Eddie's shoulder. With both of their breathing apparatuses compromised they couldn't stay down there for much longer. 

The other man motioned at his own mouthpiece and pointed to Buck then gestured with his middle and index driver at himself and Eddie then up.

Eddie shook his head. 'No.'

Buck's hand on his wrist got his attention. Buck's eyes shown with their headlamps glow.

He nodded with a worried forehead and drawn cheeks.

Eddie grabbed at his hand. Could feel Buck underneath their gloves like a memory of before.

'We'll be back for you.' Eddie promised with his eyes.

There was so much he had to tell Buck. That he couldn't. And now.

Buck rubbed his thumb across the back of Eddie's hand.

The other driver felt as if they were intruding on something they shouldn't be.

Buck let go.

In the same second the other driver handed over their own tank that wasn't damaged. It'd give Buck another half hour maybe less but at least near that though.

Then Eddie was being urged upwards as they had to share his own that was losing more and more air by the second.

They needed to get help. On the surface they could get more people and equipment and-.

They finally breached to see Bobby and the other diver's boss both on an inflated raft waiting for them to come up.

"Eddie where's B-"

Eddie was already filling him in.

"Stuck-" Eddie spewed the words like water from his lungs "pillars and debris were falling everywhere." Eddie caught his breath. 

What right did he have to it when Buck was down there. Eddie's mind screamed at him. 

Alone.

Buck was-.

"That metal grate fell right in front of your guy. It's gotta be two or three inches, heavy as a mother." The other person said.

Bobby looked to be thinking.

Eddie was already ahead of him. 

He knew it was a long shot.

"Where's your tank?" The boss asked them next.

"Theirs were compromised. It's dangerous trying to move it, it cut both of theirs." The man said to them in explanation.

"Damn. The torches are back at the station. That'll be thirty at the least but the other trucks on a call." Bobby said. 

"A saw could." Eddie offered.

"The stronger one could short Eddie and it isn't reaching down there. You know that. It'd have to be the smaller one and it might not be strong enough or take too much time." Bobby couldn't see any other options though. 

"Dawson! Your tank." The other leader commanded.

Bobby was already radioing for another member of the crew to bring the saw closer to the shore for the handoff.

They propelled over and got it before readjusting Eddie with the new tank and apparatus. 

The other chief told them more tanks were five minutes out and were on the way. They just had to start what they needed with Eddie and backup would be coming to assist ASAP.

Eddie dove in with the saw before they stopped the raft.

He had to get Buck out.

Buck couldn't-.

They weren't finished.

He needed to tell Buck. 

He finally got back down there with the other tank then saw Buck. There was a separate broken metal bar that he must have tried to use to pry the far too small opened gap wider for himself.

Buck had to be fighting against panicking the same way Eddie was now. They had to stay level-headed.

Help was on the way. 

Eddie opened his fist twice to show ten then motioned that others would be coming down.

He had to start now. 

If he could cut a more integral part it'd allow the others to be bent and cut easier maybe. 

Buck continued to look for what he could use to try helping Eddie get him out but with no other objects and his equipment being ineffective for their current predicament he focused instead on proving extra light to Eddie.

The saw was taking too much time. The others weren't coming down fast enough. Buck's light was flicking in and out from being hit earlier. 

He grabbed Eddie's to make sure he could see what he was doing.

The saw barely cut through a single piece by now. 

How much air did Buck have left? The backup was late possibly from any number of things getting in their way. Things could always go wrong. Why.

Buck checked the gage on his second tank. He was getting close to empty. He had a few more minutes. Eddie's tank couldn't be that much off from it.

He flicked the light to get Eddie's attention as he had the saw and they didn't need either of them getting hurt right now.

Buck placed the light on the very dividing grate acting as a barrier between them using it for what he had to do. It would do.

The light was angled funny but Eddie could see him okay. 

He hadn't planned on this being when or where or how but-.

Eddie watched as Buck made sure he was more visible with the light before beginning.

He pointed at his chest and poked above his heart.

Then he moved to cross his arms and wrists in front of himself.

Lastly he pointed at Eddie.

It was a motion Eddie knew well. 

They'd practiced a little bit of sign language when Christopher mentioned he had a new classmate that was deaf. He wanted to be nice and try to talk to him more.

Christopher lit up when Buck brought an official book the next day after he'd told his dad.

They'd started with the most simple and useful ones first and progressed to one's Christopher asked for them to look up.

Along with video guides recommended to Buck that were made by actual sign users they were all practicing hard. 

Eddie reached through the grate to grab at Buck's hand. On instinct Buck grabbed a hold.

Eddie gripped Buck's hand firmly. 

'Were getting you out. I promise. I love you too.' All unsaid.

Eddie pointed to his watch and motioned up above them.

He didn't know why or how much longer. Eddie knew they wouldn't leave Buck. They wanted him; to help him just as much as Eddie.

Like fate was waiting for the worst time to strike something hit the top of the pipe Buck was in causing a resounding bellow that they felt underneath the water.

Buck let go one last time. Why-

He motioned and pushed for Eddie to go.

If Eddie had stayed put for much longer he'd have been smacked by a falling log of a support post.

Eddie tried to lift and move the wooden pillar but to no avail.

Buck motioned up again furiously. Begging silently.

Eddie had to make it. Christopher.

There was no hope of getting Buck now. Not alone.

And Eddie was out of air from the beeping and flashing of his gear. He had to surface. Alone.

He took one more look back as he ascended with tears brimming. Now his goggles were clouded from the inside. Dammit. 

Eddie surfaced farther away. The bystanders spectating the scene watched as they pulled in an exhausted and despondent Eddie from the waters.

"Eddie. Talk to me. Are you injured? Buck?"

"He's still alive." For now.

How much longer?

"The tanks were lost. Someone stole a bunch of equipment." The chief said as Eddie turned to the water, back to where Buck was.

"Fuck." He slammed the side of the raft. "God dammit."

"Eddie. The other saws are on their way. But without tanks-" Bobby had a look of worry.

Buck may be a great swimmer but even he couldn't hold his breath for forever. Chances were looking slim but they just needed a solution. Any solution.

"There's a collector nearby right?" Eddie asked, even though he knew the answer. Buck had mentioned it before. But there was no telling if that guy was here today or had a-.

"A diving helmet could work."

Eddie was desperate.

He'd free dive if he had to.

"Eddie. We don't know his name or which boat is his. It'd be like finding a needle in a haystack." Bobby hated to say it.

Just then they all looked to see air bubbles clustering towards the surface before dissipating.

In his haste to find out what was happening Eddie dove back in.

They couldn't stop him but he knew one or more would join him in the water and try to bring him back. Buck couldn't die alone down there. He wouldn't.

He'd never given up on Eddie.

So-.

Eddie couldn't look back or stop, any delay or slowing would mean he'd get caught faster. And they'd drag him back up.

The light was alone just outside of the pipe. There was no Buck.

Where was he?

One tank was beside the opening but Buck had the other with him along with wherever O2 was in it.

How deep did the pipe go?

Did Buck not want them to see- No. He couldn't think that. Buck wouldn't think like that. He'd fight.

In the next second Eddie felt arms grab him and pull him backwards up and away from the dark tunnel of the pipe.

Away from Buck who he-.

Eddie fought them to let him go. He's been so surprised at Buck going deeper he hadn't even tried to do anything but stare.

He screamed for Buck just before they reached the surface, even if he knew he couldn't hear him. He may never hear him again.

  
  


* * *

Buck tried using his gloved hands and one of his belts to bend the bars a little or to move the grate even an inch. Nothing. 

  
  


He would run out of oxygen soon. The needle on this tank was slowly mocking him as it moved closer and closer to red.

He couldn't die like this.

Buck hadn't intended to lay it all out like that, much less die. He couldn't leave them behind. Neither Eddie, nor Christopher, nor Maddie, not any of them.

He needed to do something. And the darkness of the pipe was looking more and more enticing.

There was no telling where it would or could lead if anywhere. But it was his only option and at least he'd die trying, for himself, for them. He had to. He would.

In moving his head back and forth he dropped the light. It rolled too far from his reach. 

'Fuck' if he could curse. He did.

Some of his breath left him before he adjusted his piece.

Buck got up and started his trek.

There was no turning back.

Buck swam with his emptying tank. 

Deeper and deeper.

He had to get out.

Buck wanted to hear Eddie say he loved him back.

Eddie didn't deserve to lose yet another person who loved him. Who he loved. Buck had a sister and a family to get back to.

'I'll always- come home- -my family." Buck pushed on.

Even in the cold darkness he could only move forward. Towards what, he didn't know.

No more.

His tank was empty. His supply of oxygen, completely out.

Buck pulled the straps off of his shoulders. If he couldn't use it then it was deadweight slowing him down, wasting time.

Never was Buck more thankful for having it drilled into his head. His lungs were trained. His mind was trained. He was ready.

'You're a natural Buckley' one of the instructors had said during his first few days.

'Don't let it get to your head recruit.' The other had said.

It'd been a long time since then. He doubted he could last for four minutes and thirty-seven seconds the same as before.

Even without being a slouch at working out, the human body has its limits. You could work to get past them a little but- only by so much.

He felt as the top of the pipe above him had an opening.

Buck felt around it. It was wide enough to fit into. Or at least it felt like he could.

He got in and went upwards.

He couldn't fully open his arms without hitting the walls of the pipe which was narrower.

That was when he broke the surface.

A small pocket of air? 

No. There was the barest streak of light from above him.

Buck squinted his eyes.

Was this some drainage pipe for the pier? There was some kind of net like filter above him but that was way up higher.

There was no way for Buck to get a grip on the sides and climb up much less fit comfortably or actually get the top opened.

"Hello!"

Nothing.

"This is Firefighter Buckley from the 118. Can anyone hear me? Please respond." Buck shouted.

His voice echoed to him but as he fell silent to hear a reply none came back to him.

Great. His radio was on the belt and it had to be waterlogged with this depth and how long he'd been down here.

At least not much got past that net or whatever so this water wasn't too contaminated with trash. It didn't feel much better.

Judging from how far the pipe was under the pier initially and from the distance buck felt like he'd swam he had to be smack dab in the middle of the pier.

So did that mean? Did the pipe open up to the other side and run along to the other side in a 'T' shape? There was really only one way to find out.

Buck mustered up what strength he had left and got ready to take a strong breath. He didn't know how long he'd have to hold it or if the other side would be as large as his entrance point was.

He took a breath and plunged.

Once he was back in the pipe he made sure to go in the same direction he'd been going. Towards anything other than the dead end he'd come from. Even if it was farther from Eddie.

He'd get back to them. Buck had to distance himself to return. It was just like the lawsuit. His dumb mistake made in haste. Buck could have done it better.

Buck ran into a wall. No it was a split in the pipe. Right or Left?

He didn't have more than two minutes left maybe.

Usually he'd go with his gut instinct which was telling him right. But- "Enough lefts make a right." Christopher had joked with Buck once before when he'd missed a turn on a day trip to get them all ice-cream. 

Christopher's laughter pulled him to go in the other direction.

'Please.'

Buck ran into another wall indicating another turn in what felt like an underwater maze of a pipe system beneath the pier.

Buck hit another wall. Fuck.

His lungs were starting to burn from the strain he was fighting.

There were no more turns left to make now. He was stuck. Buck would- no he couldn't.

That was when he noticed the pipe now opened upwards.

It was a tight squeeze as he took a turn and pushed himself forward. He could see what had to be daylight ahead of him.

He was finally out of the infernal working of steel that felt like a prison, a would-be grave.

Buck took in some water as he couldn't hold his breath any longer just before breaking out.

He spit some out as he felt like he'd just run a marathon.

He was still under the pier. Only he was farther out and on the opposite side of it all.

* * *

Eddie reigned himself in. 

Even if they went back down Buck was out of air. Those tanks didn't have more than that.

If they had the right equipment sooner or if the others had been there in time. The Coast Guard was already pulling up with a dive team. They weren't nearby or usually issued to scenes when it could be covered by others but-.

"Prepare for retrieval." 

Eddie hated the word. 

Knew it had stung Buck just the same from what they'd talked about after the well incident.

"We don't know what's down there. He could have found something. A pocket of air." Hen said besides him.

"The guys like a cat. We've still got spare lives between us left." Chimney said, though his joke didn't reach his eyes.

Bobby was silent, the same as Eddie right now. 

Jesus.

How were they gonna tell Maddie about all of this? 

What would he tell Christopher?

Eddie knew he couldn't request to join them. Not after the stunt he'd just pulled.

They were driving in with a torch.

Their gear was different. Specialized for lasting longer.

News crews had started to arrive now. It was getting to be a real shitshow all of a sudden.

They were being pushed back both above them on the pier and on the shore too.

"Buckley!?" Eva shouted from her spot along the shore with the other crews who were on the site. 

What?

All of them turned to look at the familiar form. Camera crews turned as officers who knew and recognized him acted as a shield for the obviously tired firefighter.

"He can speak with who he pleases after he receives medical attention. Move out of the way." An officer said as they cleared the way for her to guide Buck over to an awaiting ambulance.

The others on the crew took to Buck quickly. Noticing the signs of hypothermia and possible need for a new tetanus shot among treatments for his other injuries.

Buck looked to have gone through hell under the pier and come out the other side.

"God he stinks." Someone inconsequential said nebulously as blankets were tossed on Buck.

"At least he's alive. I'd like to see you do that reappearing act." A paramedic said while getting Buck to sit down and making sure he was still aware of them.

The others and Eddie came to the shore and finally saw him up close. Buck was alive. He was-.

Eddie would have pushed them out of the way just to hold Buck but that'd do him more harm.

Eddie settled for making his presence known while letting them work.

It was much like how he'd known Buck was somewhere close but distant at the same time after he'd come up in that runoff pond.

"-have to find Eddie."

"You did. Relax Buck." Hen said, her voice instantly soothing him.

"You're gonna be okay buckaroo." Chimney scoffed. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Let them do their job Buck. You know the drill. They've got you. We've got you. We're right here with ya kid." Bobby said, nodding.

"We can talk later. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Eddie said, coming closer to grab his hand.

"You're stuck with me." Buck laughed, his eyes unfocused.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. And you're stuck with me. You make good company." Eddie laughed, felt something somewhere in his chest release.

Finally. Buck was back, okay.

Just then Buck began to slump as the paramedic's partner prevented him from braining himself.

* * *

Buck woke to chill. Even under what must have been a few blankets he still shivered.

"It doesn't leave you. Not for a while." Eddie's voice drew Buck further into consciousness.

Buck opened his eyes wider.

Christopher was snuggled into his side between buck in his bed and Eddie sitting beside them.

"How long-?" Buck asked.

"It's Tuesday. You went under on Monday." Eddie told him.

"Not a week right?" Buck said.

"No." Eddie chuckled. "You had us really worried there, you know that?"

"Sorry, can't help it. But I think I'll skip my next trip to the pier for a while unless it's a call." Buck joked. 

Of course he would. He'd go into hell if someone needed. Did so on a regular basis with their job.

"I'll be right there with you."

They fell into silence as Christopher moved to get closer to Buck. He froze not wanting to awaken or disturb the boy's sleep.

"Hey Buck." Eddie pulled Buck's focus.

He began to sign but added something to the end though.

Buck couldn't recognize or remember it though.

"What's the last part?" He whispered over Christopher.

"I love you 'more'," Eddie motioned again, this time doing the last part slower. "Only I'm not sure if it's right. I've only seen it in the context of asking for a refill on a drink." Eddie explained while biting his lip gently.

"It's right. Will said so." Chris said, alerting them to his being awake. "I love Buck too dad." He said with a smile.

"Aww. I love you too buddy. And I love your dad. Don't know what my life would be like without you two." Buck moved to offer Christopher a hug.

Eddie looked on with a look Buck could only take as pure contentment. He felt the same. 

Remembered feeling like this many times before.

"Hey Buck."

"Yeah bud?"

"That boy you and daddy save, I think they go to my school."

Buck and Eddie both got a surprised look on their faces.

"Oh, really?" Buck asked.

"It's a small world." Eddie nodded as he took Buck's hand.

His hand felt warm. It felt good.

Like something falling into place. Right where it belonged.

"Alright. Back to bed. You have school in a few hours." Eddie said to Christopher.

"Okay. Okay." Christopher sighed with a smile.

Buck wrapped an arm protectively around Christopher as they settled in for the night.

They were okay. Buck was okay.

They had some more talking to do. But for now, it could wait.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Queue 2 is finally done. Yay!


End file.
